Ask the Characters
Ask the Characters was a thread created on the Gang of Five where players, in the guise of their characters, could ask and answer questions related to their characters in various Gang of Five roleplays. Several characters from Darwin's Soldiers answered questions. The thread can be found here and the participating authors were Serris, LettuceBacon&Tomato, nick22, f-22 "raptor" ace, and StarfallRaptor. While the interviews themselves are considered non-canon, the information revealed from their answers is considered canon. Asked questions and answers *James: What's your middle name? **James: "I don't have a middle name." *Kerzach: What college did you go to? **Kerzach: "Rutgers University." *Kerzach and James: Okay, questions flipped. James, college. Kerzach, middle name. **James: "Columbia University" **Yuri: "I too have no middle name." *Zachary: Do you also have no middle name? **Zachary: "If you must know, my middle name is Steven." *James: How would you say you differ from your Furtopia counterpart? **James: "My who? We're the same person!" *Shelton, how would you describe your feelings during the shootout at the main hanger during the terrorist assault? **antimatter Shelton: He was scared out of his wits. **Shelton: Was not. And how would you know? You weren't even there! **antimatter Shelton: I have all your memories from before I was created, remember? **Shelton: (ignores him) In situations like that, you don't really think, you just force yourself to keep going. You don't have time to be scared, and if you stopped to think of just how improbable your chances of survival were, you'd have a nervous breakdown-- **antimatter Shelton: That's funny, because when I was stuck on a self-imploding planet, I was clear-headed enough to locate a space shuttle. **Shelton: Shut up, you! ... *Shelton, would you say you've taken a level in badass since the terrorist assault and the Dragonstorm episode? **Rudy: I haven't really thought about it. I did knock out O'Neill with a flashlight. And willingly volunteered to infiltrate Lab 101 and even arrive via helicopter in the first place. So, yeah, I'd say I have! **Oscar: You still can't shoot for crap. **Rudy: Tell that to Delta Leader! **Oscar: Touche... *James: What would you say your crowning moment of awesome is? Do you have one? (and how obvious is it that both of our creators read TV Tropes?) **James: It's not that obvious that my creator reads TV tropes but you can see influences. As for my crowning moment of awesome? I've got a decent amount but I'd say the car chase in the second RP takes the cake. I mean it takes gigantic silicon carbide balls to chase a heavily armed convoy through Las Vegas with nothing more than a single Stryker vehicle, some Humvees and a pickup truck. *Alfred: When you woke up that morning, what were you expecting to be the most interesting thing that was going to happen? **Alfred: Probably some scientists arguing over something. A full on building battle, prison break and car chase were not things I was expecting. *Shelton, how shocked were you when Dr. Kerzach killed Dr. Gallo? **Shelton: It scared the crap out of me, which was why I swore slightly more than necessary. I mean, up till then Kerzach had been the only guy other than me who'd never been much of a fighter, and then here he goes and wins a fight-to-the-death with a letter opener... **Oscar: ...And what were you doing? Just standing there? What if he'd lost? **Shelton: (ignores him) So yeah, I was just glad he was on my side, not the other time around. And his newly-proven skills later proved useful when the two of us were undercover for so long in the Dragonstorm ranks. **Kerzach: Well, you get put into a situation where you nearly had your throat cut and you can do some crazy things. *All Serris' characters: Shelton has mentioned that he's been scratched from his college records and disinherited by his family due to the government cover-up. What extra problems have cropped up for all you from your involvement in the Pelvanida incidents? **Dr. Zanasiu: Well, I lost my security clearance and was banned from ever working with the government again. Columbia University has removed me from my alumni list, their latest biological research center had its name changed from "Zanasiu Genetics Center" to "Yalaman Genetics Center". Oh, I was also permanently banned from ever setting foot in the Columbia campus, which I found out when I was invited as a guest lecturer. My family has completely stopped communicating with me. Luckily, Krebs-Calvin Pharmaceuticals was in need of some molecular biologists so I got a job there and I have feeling that they hired me because I was so infamous but skilled. **Dr. Kerzach: Well like James, I lost my security clearance and was banned from ever working with the government again. Rutgers University has removed me from their alumni list and I lost most of my friends. Not to mention someone tried to burn my house down...while I was inside! I also got harassing and threatening phone calls. I had to move out of the state and live with Neville Ivers, who also moved out of state. After a while, I got a job at the Nevada based lanthanide metals refining company called Rara Terra Smelting. Of course, someone found out and the harassment started up again. How did I stop the harassment? Let's say identity theft isn't always bad... **Zachary: Where to begin? Let's start with losing my security clearance and getting permanently banned from government jobs. Further more, Cornell University has removed my name from their alumni list. Oh, yeah my family does not speak to or even of me. And James has literally become my only friend. **Sharon Varma: Well, aside from the usual "lose security clearance, no government jobs for as long as you live" crap, I also found out that my name was removed from MIT records. Not to mention that quite a few companies won't hire me because the entire situation had followed me. So what did I do? Like Kerzach said, ID theft isn't always bad. I "borrowed" a Vegas stripper's identity and bribed some officials to make it look like Sharon Varma was the stripper's real name. I used the new ID to get a job as an electrician's assistant. So if you meet a Dhole working as an electrician's assistant with the name "Joan Kierwal", that's me. **Neville Ivers: Oh... This one's bad. Let's see, no security clearance, no government jobs for life, I lost my house because someone burned it down. I had to move out of Nevada. My current situation... I'm living out of my SUV! *Kerzach, if you had a child, what would you name him sic **I would probably name him Sacha, Alexander or something... What? My name's Russian in origin! What's wrong with that? *ROSS - How exactly do you "inhabit" Shelton's thought chip? It does not seem like there is enough processing power to sustain a full AI such as yourself. **ROSS: I don't inhabit the flashlight so much as I do the thought network. The problem is that because I lack a source I cannot establish a strong-enough wireless link, unless I have a boost. During the flight to New Peenemunde, Shelton rigged the flashlight to amplify thought signals (how he contacted Hans), so I can communicate with whoever has the flashlight equipped. The process would also work with a regular thought chip amplifier, such as the ones seen at Idaho Prison. **Oscar: ...what? **Rudyard: Don't ask. *Dr. Landon: Why did you join Aisha and the others on their mission? **Landon: I've known Aisha and her father for a long time. When she asked me to you, I didn't hesitate. While it has led to a downturn in my practice the rewards for defeating Dragonstorm will more than make up for it.. In case anyone wonders what my job is, I'm a medical doctor specializing in internal injuries. *Sharon: Is it true that you single-handedly crippled a Dragonstorm computer backup base between RPs? **Sharon: I'd rather not say anything just yet. You see, my creator has not fully planned out the story yet. *Roux: how did you clean your fur so that its as shiny as it is? **Roux: -Giggles- Well, that'd be telling, wouldn't it? Let's just say I brush it a lot!~ *Roux, among all those you have encountered in DS, who do you like the best of all? **Roux: Well duh~! Aisha, of course! **Aisha: i'm flattered Roux.. **Landon, Aisha i didn't **Aisha Don't even go there Landon *Cale: I know in-universe you haven't discovered this yet, but how will you feel when you find out that Roux has moved on from you to a lesbian relationship? **Cale: Heh. I was never dating Roux. Heck, we hardly even know anything about each other. It's Aimee that I have something of a soft spot for, anyways. *Cale: Well, you might be in luck, Aimee recently became single ;) *Serris: How do we ask questions to public domain characters? **Serris:I guess we can go a "turn based" (1 person takes control, then the next). Caveat: The answers cannot contradict each other. **LettuceBacon&Tomato:All right, also we should add that your vote supersedes others since you are the GM. *Cpl. Stern: Why do you hate Specialist Crota and Sergeant Masters so much? **Stern: Because my creator never fully planned out my attitude towards other races. First I'm heavily hinted to be romantically attracted to a fox to the extent that I gave her a massage in the same bed, and then the next day he introduces a virtually identical fox character to take my place so that he won't have to role-play an interspecial sex scene. *Crota, how did you and Masters first meet each other? **Spc. Crota: "Well, Masters and I went through basic training together." *Rudyard, are you afraid of Gustave? **Shelton: Ummm, I'm gonna have to go with "yes." I mean, technically we saved each other on the oil rig and he says we're even, but its hard to be even when he's a crocodile made of steel and I'm a scrawny guy that can't get the lid off of jam jars. *Gustave, do you hate Shelton? **Gustave: I should rip him into little pieces for leading those f---sticks to my family's house! That answer your question!? *Alfred, how did you get roped into joining the anti-dragonstorm group? **Alfred: Ask Aisha! She literally dragged me into this. And well, when I found out what was going on, I decided that I wouldn't help these creeps rebuild their labs. *Roux when did you switch from being a girl who flirted with any guy or girl that moved into a more, shall we say monogamous kind of relationship? **Roux: Hmm... I'd probably say it was after that first time with Aisha, it made me see that it felt so~ much better when you do things with someone you love~. I decided that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life~. *Kerzach, you were late for the epilogue because of "a book signing." Care to elaborate? **Dr. Kerzach: I wrote a book about a highly fictionalized version of our exploits. *Cale, so far, you've fought for the terrorists, James's team, Dragonstorm, Oruboros and independent. Is there a reason you can't seem to stay loyal to one team? **Cale: I apologize this took so long to answer, but I suppose the reason that I couldn't stay with one group or another for long is simple. To me, there were no such things. It was me against the world, and anyone who had something I could use was fair game, and once they were no longer of use...I simply left and moved on...but Aimee changed that for me for good and all. *Aydin: Would it be fair to call you a speciesist? **Zachary: Like a speciesist ever actually thinks they're speciesist... **Aydin: This is my question, shut up horse. No, I don't think I'm speciesist. I merely recognize the inherent differences and am willing to admit that, unlike everyone else. I also hate Vulpines as much as I do everything else, possibly even more so. Except for Aimee. *Shelton, have you used the power you acquired on the oil rig ever again? **Shelton: Oh, believe me, I tried. I had all these great ideas for taking advantage of it. Winning any plant-growing competition ever, charging farmers to know how their crops were doing, training an army of trees to basically wiretap the city parks for me-- **Oscar: --Those are the stupidest ideas I have ever heard. **Shelton: But none of it worked because plants are mind-numbingly boring. They don't care about anything, they don't talk about anything, just sit there giving throwaway answers and being dissmissive if you talk about yourself. That conversation I had with the one on the oil rig? Maybe it's because we were both about to die, but we might as well have been contestants on Think Fast compared to the speed plants normally talk. So ultimately, no. Worst superpower ever. *Aimee, Aisha, Gustave, and Shakila: Was it hard adapting to life after the Dragonstorm incident? Something that big must've been... tough to move past, right? ** Gustave: Not that hard given that I was only tangentially associated with them. All I did was drift around taking jobs as a bouncer, guard, laborer or other such job where pure-strength was needed. And then, I acted in a few racy — more like soft porn — films. And then I made my big break as a Hollywood action star who needs no stunt doubles or special effects. After all, what can harm me? **Aisha: its an important part of my life, but haviong Roux and Nixx around helps to put it behind me. having a nice house and a good paying job, helps as well.. **Aimee: Cale was a huge help in recovering from everything that happened to me. Especially Hailey's death...that took the longest to get over. It was one of the reasons we avoided the others for so long, we didn't want to remember...but considering the life I'd lived before the whole Dragonstorm incident, we considered ourselves pretty lucky! I loved Cale with all my heart, he loved me, and we never let each other down. **Shakila: To be honest...I was a completely different person after all that. Could never really commit to anything, my mind was stuck in the past. Slash, Agito and I settled down in Detroit and lived a pretty poor life. Nobody told us we had millions of dollars waiting for us if we revealed ourselves... Florence was also a nightmare to take care of. Always needed so much attention until she ran away. Things got way better after we reunited with the others at the movie theater; we three cashed all those checks and lived lives of luxury. Though I always suspected Slash and Agito loved each other more than they loved me... ***Slash: Not a chance. Agito and I aren't in love. We're just...well, when they created us, they decided it would be an interesting experiment to create two different units who were linked mentally, that's all. ***Agito: Trust me, you're the one we've always loved, more than anyone or anything in any life. *James, Kerzach, and Neku: You all wrote books about your experiences. Be honest: which one of you wrote the best book, in your opinion? **Neku: Honestly, I wouldn't say I wrote about the incident. Mine were always more...fictionalized accounts of something similar. Rouge scientists, crazed energy beings, things like that. So it's either James or Kerzach. **Dr. Kerzach: I'd have to say James. I mean, he basically lived everything in them and let's face it, he's the focus of the books. **Dr. Zanasiu: Yeah, I'd have to agree but Kerzach's inside story about Dragonstorm is the best — possibly the only account of them to date. *Dr. Zanasiu, how did you react when you learned Werner had died defending you son? **Dr. Zanasiu: Grateful. I guess I owe him big for that. But then again, I protected him during the Pelvanida Crisis so we're even? *Shelton, do you see any of the cybernetics and gene mod work at Pelvanida eventually making it out into the public? **Shelton: Frankly I'm surprised it hasn't happened already. There's a fortune waiting to be made if the right company can secure the rights to advance or distribute the sort of research we'd created at Pelvanida. To be honest, I suspect the government wants to keep it under wraps so they can create supersoldiers as an international bargaining chip, but after everything that happened in 2009 the cat is certainly out of the bag. *Dr. Krezach, what was it like to work with Werner? *Shelton, What were your first impressions of Werner when he arrived at Pelvandia. **Shelton: I thought the kid was in over his head. Pelvanida was a top-secret facility with one of the highest faculty mortality rates in the country (the main reason I worked in administration, instead of directly with the experiments), and Werner was only eighteen. Plus he had something of a habit of being horribly injured. But I underestimated him; he never spent more than a single night in the infirmary, and his work ethic was nothing short of earnest. I should have realized you didn't get to be the youngest scientist in the base without being something special. Too bad I didn't get to know him before we were fighting for our lives. *Werner: Did you know your father at all before he disappeared in your youth? **Werner: a little bit but not really much. *Hans: Similar question, do you have any memories of Werner before you left to join the terrorists? **Hans: Yeah I left when he was about four years old. *Dr. Krezach, what was it like to work with Werner? **Dr. Kerzach: Ehh, he's good at what he does? *James, what were your first impressions of Werner? **James: Well, at first, I was wondering who the hell opened up summer internships at Pelvanida. But then I found out that he was a legit scientist, albeit one fresh out of college. But really, graduating college at 18? He must have had some really hardcore course work. Regardless, he's great at what he does. *Shelton, what made you work at Pelvanida? **Shelton: My roommate in college. His name was Bruce, he was a jackass and I was the only one who'd put up with him. He was a genius though, a real prodigy at virtual reality, and I try to keep people like that in my circle. And oh boy did it pay off in this instance. He'd been interviewing aggressively with Pelvanida, I didn't really understand why at the time (years later, I learned it was because he wanted to join Dragonstorm...) and one day he passed the word onto me that their control room admin, Dr. Denning-Rodger, was retiring after 34 years on the job. That cranky old man gave me the hardest job interview I've ever had...but I landed the position due to lack of other applicants. Most qualified people were scared off by the alarming frequency of workplace-related injuries, but I was just excited to find an American government job that covered reallocation costs. You don't just turn that down. *Werner, where did you go to college, and what did you major in? **Werner: I studied at the Technical University of Dresden and I majored in computer science, biology, chemistry and mechanical engineering. *Shelton, so how do you feel having a whole disease named after you? **Shelton: I mean, I would have preferred to not die to it and somebody else get that ‘honor.’ But I guess it’s nice to have a legacy that involves my name. Before the public learned about Shelton’s disease, I tended to get glossed over in the history books because I died before the Einstein-Rosen bridge network was finished. *James, what is your greatest shame? **James: I don't think I'll ever live down setting fire to one of the bio labs during my post-doc. Turns out those hot plates run much hotter than the ones I'm used to during my Ph.D. *Shelton, did you have any ethical issues with working at Pelvanida? **Shelton: For a while I could believe the spiel that every experiment was either a criminal or volunteer. They made sure you first met the enthusiastic ones like Siberys, and then the batshit sociopaths like Slash and Agito. I didn’t learn about how we were kidnapping homeless off the streets until I’d already taken the job. And by then, what was I gonna do? I’m not an American citizen, I’d just spent thousands moving here and securing an apartment, and had no hope of landing another job half as good as this one. I wasn’t in a position to rock the boat. Or at least, that’s how I justify it to myself... *Kerzach, did you have any ethical issues working at Pelvanida? *James and Soren: If you two competed against each other in a two-person Darwin’s Soldiers-style Schutzhund competition, with Remington 870s as your weapons of choice, who would win? *Werner, we’ve seen and heard a lot about your dad, but not nearly as much about your mom. Is she still alive, and what sort of person was she? **Werner: Well, it's kind of a hard subject. She sadly passed away shortly after the incident at Pelvandia. It was before we tested the gate that the government had rebuilt. She was a very kind and loving person. *Shelton, after hearing on your antimatter clones adventures did you express a wish that you had gotten a chance to explore that brave new world before it ad been destroyed? **Rudyard Shelton: Considering the mortality rate of those who went on that expedition, I'm more than happy to have missed out on that adventure. **Oscar Shelton: That whole situation was a huge kettle of fish. The three of us who survived were almost immediately quarantined by the government. We didn't even get a night's sleep before they were grilling us for hours in Carson City Camp, wanting to know everything about what we saw, what happened to the others, what technological breakthroughs we could remember. They were particularly interested in the shuttlecrafts, not that the three of us were able to tell them anything useful. Then it was over six months before Aisha convinced Admiral Tennes to let us live offsite unchaperoned, after we'd signed multiple NDAs and had our identities changed through witness protection. **Rudyard Shelton: Course, that didn't last long when Steven Johnson intentionally violated his NDA, not wanting his fallen teammates to have died in vain. Since this was right on the heels of all the Dragonstorm stuff, the public latched onto the mystery and people started poking their noses into things the government wanted covered up. Eventually, the government made the best of a bad situation and allowed the anti-matter team's story to go public, mostly to use it as a distraction for the Dragonstorm story they were still repressing. That actually kinda worked for them for a long time. Long enough for me to die in obscurity while Oscar got really, really famous... *James, what were your mother and father like? What was their jobs? *Question for the Werner and Hans who stayed on Gaman: How was life on Gaman's moon after you were unable to rebuild the Einstein-Rosen bridge? **Anti-matter Hans: It was hard at first, especially when we found out about what you call shelton's disease. We called it the gate plague. **Anti-matter Werner: Yeah, Luckily we were able to stabilize my father here momentarily. Just long enough for my daughter to make a brief jump to find a cure. Turns out the moon had some rare herbs native to it that we made into a potion. Well we had help from the sapaar and we discovered that it hinders the effects of shelton's disease if you have it. That was before the birth of my daughter though, and I discovered that the herbs have a healing effect in the womb, so she didn't get effected. *Dr. Joe were you like the others in being surprised when Werner arrived for his first day on the job? **Dr. Joe: No, I could tell from the start he was going to be something special. He always treated me with respect, and even a short conversation would quickly reveal he knew his stuff. Plus Snow liked him immediately, and Snow was scared of everyone on the science team. *Werner, what were your first impressions of Shelton when you arrived at Pelvandia? **Werner: Well I thought him to be a bit skeptical of me at first. I was determined to prove myself to him. *anti-matter Dr Joe, do you think your Werner and Hans survived Gaman's destruction? **Anti-matter Dr. Joe: Oscar and Stephen always thought there was a chance. That Werner and Hans are resourceful enough, that maybe the planet survived, that they did have coordinates to a shuttlecraft. But I don't see it. I saw the ground disintegrate, there was no atmosphere left. And even if they'd reached a shuttlecraft, where would they go? I'm sorry, but Stephen, Oscar and I were the only survivors of that accursed expedition. *Hans, what was your life like before you joined the terrorists? Did you have a job? **Hans: Well, I served in the East German army special forces mainly. I struggled a bit to find work after the reunification. I bounced around from various jobs until a former friend told be about the desert settlement. I thought it would be best if I left, though I told my wife about it. She wasn't thrilled but I told her I thought i could do good there. *Oscar Shelton. what were you up to between the time you returned to the present and building the gate system? **Oscar Shelton: Holy crap, a question for me. I've been here since the thread started nine years ago, and nobody ever asked me anything. **Rudyard Shelton: Didn't stop you from butting in on half of my answers. **Oscar Shelton: Pot calling the kettle black! Anyway, at first I moved to Sweden, wanting to get as far away from America as possible. I made a decent living as a university professor at ETH Zürich (they granted me an "honorary degree" in light of being a duplicate of an alumnus) until Uncle Sam contacted me when serious development on the bridge network stalled. Rudyard had abandoned his work and retired to Scotland on bad terms, they wanted me to take over his responsibilities and see if I could complete his research. I failed, have to admit, but then Stephen violated his NDA and I got rich and famous anyway. Ever wish you'd stuck around, Rudy? **Rudyard Shelton: No. Some of us have standards... *Rudy Shelton would it be fair to say theat you and Oscar have a friendly rivalry? **Rudyard: Not really. Honestly, we saw each other more like brothers and got along really well. I used a lot of my $1m hush money helping both of us settle down. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him since he moved to Sweden within a few years. **Oscar: Rudy's a great guy, but he was a lot more haunted by his adventures than I was. He did some pretty terrible things to maintain his cover while infiltrating Dragonstorm, and also something happened with a young woman? He refused to talk about her so I don't really know. But either way, he couldn't seem to let all that go, and eventually I just needed to go off and find my own identity. I think when he looks at me, he sees a Shelton that didn't lose the ambition and detached self-confidence that guided him through his early life. *Awe and Werner, how much do you think you'd like each other if you somehow were able to meet? **Werner: I like to think we could get along. **Awe: Seems like we would. *Awe and Werner: Which of you would win in a fair fight? **Werner: Oooh that's a tough question. **Awe: Yeah I'm mainly brawn and you're brains. **Werner: So to answer... I think it might be a draw. **Awe: Depends on the circumstances. **Werner: True. *Shelton, what’s your biggest regret? **Shelton: Shakila. Literally everything about our short-lived relationship. I should never have befriended her, I should never have slept with her, and I certainly should never have acted like a dick to her after we mutually broke up. Before she asked me out I was completely romantically inexperienced, having spent my entire life focused on science and schoolwork. Plus we were likely to die any day, so I let my guard down. But that doesn’t excuse any of it. **Oscar: Hey, at least you got a kid out of it. I didn’t get any children. **Shelton: A kid who shows up at my retirement home out of nowhere, just in time to watch me die of a freak brain hemorrhage! **Oscar: Yeah, you aren’t winning any ‘Father of the Year’ awards. *Oscar, Do you have any regrets? **Oscar: Hell no. I made the best decisions I could given the situations I found myself, and I came out the other side alive. It's not even my fault I fatally caught Shelton's disease, I had it from the day I was born, and was the very first person to die from it. You're welcome, everyone who started looking for a cure thanks to my sacrifice. *Shelton: Did the events in Approaching the light actually happen,or no? Are they canon or not? **Shelton: Obviously I didn't meet a vixen named Emi, but I did study abroad in Santa Camila my penultimate quarter of college. All the backstory elements from that story are true. Including, unfortunately, Chance Leslie. *Oscar if you did end up having kids what you you have named them? **Oscar: Hmmm... Oscar jr. **Rudyard: You fucking wouldn't. **Oscar: Why not? Oscar's a great name. **Rudyard: Yeah, Dad picked it from grandpa. So logically, if you're keeping the pattern, you would pick John. **Oscar: OK, well, if you're so good at names, what would you have picked? **Rudyard: Terrence. He was our assistant for years and died protecting us during the terrorist invasion; without him, I might be dead and you'd never have existed. **Oscar: Humpf. I guess that's true. *Werner, if you had known Pomson would end up killing you, would you have done anything different regarding your whole relationship with her? **Werner: I'd probably not have gotten so wrapped up in working on the cure and spent a bit more time with her. I think that it was my putting all my focus on the cure that drove her away from me. Turned her cold to everything I blame more myself than her. *Rudy what are your thoughts on Werner falling in love with and ultimately being killed by the daughter of Halsey? **Rudyard: I'd have never supported it if I'd been informed about him returning to the desert settlement in the first place. They tried to kill all of us in Pelvanida, they're self-described terrorists for god's sake. Kerzach and I were still undercover in Dragonstorm at the time Werner and Hans left James' team, and I can't believe everyone just let our friends drive off to die in that settlement. Werner was too kind-hearted for his own good and should not have risked his life trying to help them; those were not well-adjusted people and I blame all of them for his death. Trivia *Many characters from Into the Black and Insane Cafe have also answered questions. *Belmont2500 and Noname have answered questions, but only for non-''Darwin's Soldiers'' characters. Once Noname was banned from the GoF, Aydin and Thomas Stern became public domain characters and started answering questions. Category:Real-world articles Category:Non-canon Category:Media